One Day I'll Fly Away
"One Day I'll Fly Away" is a song performed by American jazz singer Randy Crawford, from her fourth studio album, Now We May Begin (1980). The song was written by Joe Sample andWill Jennings and produced by Sample, Wilton Felder and Stix Hooper. It received generally favorable reviews from music critics. The song was a commercial success in the international market at the time, reaching number one in Belgium (Flanders) and Netherlands, while peaking at number two in the United Kingdom. "One Day I'll Fly Away" is Crawford's highest charting single, and has been covered by many artists, most notably by Nicole Kidman portraying the character of Satine in 2001 motion picture Moulin Rouge!. In 2013, Girls Aloud memberKimberley Walsh released a cover of the song as the lead single from her debut studio album, Centre Stage. Composition and reception[edit source | editbeta] "One Day I'll Fly Away" was written by Joe Sample and Will Jennings, and produced by Sample, Wilton Felder and Stix Hooper.[2] Jon O'Brien of Allmusic said that the song showcases Crawford's "sumptuous, soulful tones."[3] Writing about the singer's life for The Daily Telegraph, critic Helen Brown said that "in the pouty world of the jazz chanteuse, Randy Crawford's smile is unique," adding that "even on the saddest of songs, A Rainy Night in Georgia or One Day I'll Fly Away, you could hear those trembling lips spread outwards and upwards through the tears."[4] "One Day I'll Fly Away" got widespread radio airplay and did well in the international market,[5] and is Crawford's highest charting single.[3] On September 20, 1980, the song reached number two on the UK Singles Chart.[6] It also performed well in Belgium (Flanders) and Netherlands, reaching number one in both countries.[7] Formats and track listings[edit source | editbeta] *'Germany 7"'[8] #"One Day I'll Fly Away" – 4:98 #"Blue Flame" – 6:25 *'Japan 7"'[9] #"One Day I'll Fly Away" – 3:40 #"Tender Falls the Rain" – 4:13 *'Netherlands 12"'[10] #"One Day I'll Fly Away" – 5:00 #"Last Night at Danceland" – 4:53 Charts[edit source | editbeta] Cover versions and samples[edit source | editbeta] In the 2001 motion picture Moulin Rouge!, the character of Satine, portrayed by Nicole Kidman, performed a cover of "One Day I'll Fly Away".[1] Dutch symphonic metal band After Forever covered the song and released it on Exordium(2003).[14] Gospel singer Ruben Studdard released a cover as a Wal-Mart-exclusive bonus track on his fourth album, Love Is (2009).[15] The song is performed as an instrumental by Keith Jarrett and Charlie Haden on their 2010 album''Jasmine''.[16] The opening bars of "One Day I'll Fly Away" have also appeared on the 2010 Leaving Certificate Music Listening exam in Ireland, as an unprepared Aural Awareness excerpt on Q6.[17] Kimberley Walsh[edit source | editbeta] |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} Background and release[edit source | editbeta] Following her solo endeavours and musical theatre performances, Girls Aloud member Kimberley Walsh decided to record a studio album featuring her own renditions of popular hits from musicals, commenting that "I've always loved musical theatre and doing Shrek the Musical definitely reignited the passion in me."[18] For the album, Walsh commented that she wanted "to share the love I have for musical theatre by taking some classic songs and completely reinventing them. The melodies in so many musical songs are so brilliant, I knew we could create something special by experimenting with the production, and I really feel like we've come up with some interesting takes on classic songs."[18] On December 21, 2012, "One Day I'll Fly Away" premiered in full through the label's official SoundCloud account.[19] The song was recorded in Stockholm, Sweden and produced by Per Magnusson and David Kreuger.[20] It was officially released on January 4, 2013 as the lead single from Centre Stage through digital download under Decca Records.[21] Along with the album version, the digital release of "One Day I'll Fly Away" includes the Radio Edit and The Alias Club Mix.[21] Peter Robinson of Popjustice compared the latter to Psy's Gangnam Style (2012).[22] Music video and live performances[edit source | editbeta] Filming for the accompanying music video occurred on January 4, 2013 at Pinewood Studios,[20] with 4music publishing behind-the-scenes pictures of the shooting session.[23] The lyric video premiered on January 12, 2013 through VEVO,[24] while the music video premiered on January 17, 2013.[20] It features Walsh performing the song in different settings, until she is joined byPasha Kovalev and they perform a ballet number.[25] Daily Mail journalist Kimberley Dadds compared Walsh's style to "classic Hollywood", adding that "although she is without the rest of the girls, Kimberley shines in a series of sparkly and ladylike dresses and gowns."[20] On January 23, 2013, Walsh performed "One Day I'll Fly Away" at the National Television Awards,[26] and on February 2, 2013 at G.A.Y.[27] Track listing[edit source | editbeta] *'Digital download'[28] #"One Day I'll Fly Away" – 3:43 #"One Day I'll Fly Away" (Radio Edit) – 3:28 #"One Day I'll Fly Away" (The Alias Club Mix) – 6:22 Release history[edit source | editbeta] Category:1980 singles